


Au bout de ses lèvres

by Ravenclawrites



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Romance, alex is an anxious gay lol
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawrites/pseuds/Ravenclawrites
Summary: Toutes les fois où Alex a voulu dire je t'aime à Willie et la fois où il n'a pas eu à le faire le premier.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson (hinted)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Au bout de ses lèvres

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour les gens ! Ceci est ma première fic en français ! J'avais juste envie d'écrire un petit truc sur Willex en français donc voilà le résultat ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

Alex traçait le visage de Willie à l'aide de son index, mémorisant chaque contour et petit grain de beauté sur sa peau. Il laissa un léger baiser sur sa joue avec les trois petits mots au bout de ses lèvres. Il avait tant voulu le dire à Willie depuis un long moment déjà. Il suffisait juste de laisser les mots sortir de sa bouche, rien de bien compliqué, pourtant Alex se sentait gêné. Il hésita quelques secondes puis se décida à lui dire.

\- Willie, je...

Luke débarqua dans le studio presque en défonçant la porte, ses yeux écarquillés et larmoyants.

\- Luke ? Ça va ? demanda Alex avec un regard inquiet. Il se redressa et Willie s'écarta légèrement de lui, mais il resta assez proche, laissant sa main reposer sur le genou d'Alex.

\- Alex ! s'exclama Luke en tentant de retenir ses larmes. J'ai perdu mon médiator. Tu sais, mon préféré, le rouge !

Alex leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Même s’il savait que les médiators à guitare de Luke restaient un sujet sensible. Il en gardait toujours un près de lui et très souvent le bout de plastique se trouvait dans sa bouche. Peut-être qu'il avait fini par l'avaler, pensa Alex.

\- T'es sûr de ne pas l'avoir avalé ? répondit Alex en se retenant de ricaner.

Luke lança un regard horrifié à son ami et ouvrit la bouche comme si l'objet allait miraculeusement en sortir. Alex leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Willie les regardait depuis un moment avec un petit sourire, amusé par la situation.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Sans t'en rendre compte ? Je crois pas non, répliqua Alex en secouant la tête. La bêtise de Luke parfois l'étonnait toujours.

\- C'est pas drôle, Alex ! C'est très important ! s'exclama Luke en voyant son ami contenir ses ricanements.

\- Tu l'as peut-être laissé dans ta poche, suggéra Willie, s'immisçant dans la conversation.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai déjà regardé. J'ai cherché partout !

\- Demande à Julie, dit Alex avec un air ennuyé.

\- Oui, bonne idée ! Julie sait tout ! Merci Alex.

Luke ne perdit pas une minute et s'éclipsa de la pièce.

Alex lança un regard désolé à Willie, mais il ne se sentit plus assez brave pour lui dire ces mots tant attendus. Il posa simplement sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami, non sans un petit soupir.

La deuxième fois qu'il avait essayé de lui dire, Alex venait de faire une de ses meilleures performances avec le groupe. Willie était venu les voir et après avoir disparu de la scène comme ils en avaient l'habitude, Alex avait retrouvé Willie à l'extérieur de la salle. La nuit était tombée et un vent frais soufflait sur la ville de Los Angeles. Alex aurait pu frissonner et Willie lui aurait proposé de lui donner sa veste s’ils n’étaient pas tous les deux des fantômes.

\- Alors t'en as pensé quoi ? demanda Alex d'une petite voix, appréhendant l'avis de Willie, même si ce n'était pas la première fois que celui-ci les entendait chanter.

\- C'était génial ! assura Willie en se rapprochant d'Alex. Tu as été génial !

Il prit le visage d'Alex entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Pour une raison qu'il ignora, Alex se mit à rougir. Willie l'avait déjà embrassé plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais là tout semblait tout à coup différent pour Alex. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour Willie étaient plus profonds. Il avait envie de lui dire. C'était sûrement le bon moment.

\- Ça va ? demanda Willie en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées. Je t'ai pas embarrassé, j'espère ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! Willie, je suis content que tu sois là et je voulais te dire quelque chose...

Willie haussa ses sourcils, mais prit les mains d'Alex dans les siennes comme pour l'encourager à parler. Il savait que lorsqu' Alex stressait pour quelque chose, un simple contact pouvait le calmer.

Alex prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je t'...

Mais Alex n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le reste du groupe vint les rejoindre près de la sortie. Il se dégagea brutalement de Willie et fit comme si de rien n'était en voyant ses amis arriver.

\- Alex ! cria Reggie avec un air enthousiaste. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Alex regarda son ami plus attentivement et remarqua le petit chiot tout tremblotant dans le creux de ses bras.

\- Je l'ai trouvé tout seul à l'arrière, je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, expliqua-t-il. Et puis regarde sa petite bouille trop mignonne !

Reggie tendit le chiot vers Alex avec des yeux larmoyants. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à venir l'interrompre en pleures ? se demanda Alex en soupirant.

\- Reggie, on t’a déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait pas le garder, dit Julie d'une voix calme.

\- Ouais, t'es un fantôme ! Comment tu veux t'en occuper ? répliqua Luke.

\- Mais il me voit et je peux le toucher ! se justifia Reggie. C'est un signe, ça veut dire qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre !

\- Ça ne va pas être possible, répondit Julie. Mon père ne sera pas d'accord.

\- Mais il suffit de lui demander, Jules, s'il te plaît ! Alex dit quelque chose !

Alex voulait juste un petit moment de tranquillité avec son petit ami sans que ses amis ne viennent à chaque fois les interrompre.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir mon avis ? répondit Alex. Julie t'as déjà dit non !

Reggie se mit à pleurer en tenant le petit chiot fort contre lui. Alex savait qu'il forçait ses larmes car personne n'osait lui dire non après ça. C'était son arme secrète. Un vrai gamin, pensa Alex avec tout de même un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Ok, d'accord ! s'exclama Julie, abandonnant tout argument. Je demanderai à mon père, mais tu as intérêt à t'en occuper, hein ?

\- Oui !

Reggie tout sourire embrassa le petit chiot puis le glissa sous sa veste pour le protéger du froid.

Willie sourit. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à Alex, un peu intrigué par sa réaction précédente mais ne dit rien. Alex lui était déçu de lui-même car même si ses amis l’avaient interrompu, il avait été soulagé de les voir arriver à ce moment là. Il essayait de se prouver le contraire, pourtant au fond de lui il avait peur. Il ne savait pas si Willie ressentait exactement la même chose. Alex savait que c'était son anxiété qui parlait à sa place mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

Ils rentrèrent tous au studio pour célébrer une nouvelle performance réussie avec la nouvelle addition à leur petite famille.

Alex avait tenté plusieurs fois d'avouer à Willie ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, mais à chaque fois il prenait peur et se rétractait. Pourtant ce jour là, un élan de courage l'avait envahi. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui qui avait plus confiance ou le fait que Willie riait gorge déployée à une blague qu'il avait faite et son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre. Il aimait tellement quand Willie riait, c'était comme s'il rayonnait et ça lui réchauffait toujours le cœur. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de le voir heureux et rien d'autre.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda Willie en voyant les yeux d'Alex fixés sur lui.

Il se mit à toucher son visage à la recherche d'un résidu quelconque et Alex se mit à rire.

\- Non, c'est juste que... commença-t-il. Il chercha ses mots.

Willie attendit patiemment qu'il finisse et en profita aussi pour repousser une mèche qui cachait l'œil gauche d'Alex depuis un petit moment. Le seul contact bref des doigts de Willie sur sa peau le fit bégayer.

Alex avait tout à coup chaud et le soleil qui tapait n'aidait en rien. Ils avaient tous décidé de passer l'après-midi à la plage. Luke, Julie et Reggie étaient partis dans l'eau et s'y amusaient depuis un moment. Alex ne savait pas comment des fantômes pouvaient nager mais depuis qu'ils pouvaient toucher Julie, leurs capacités grandissantes l'étonnait de jour en jour. Peut-être qu'ils finiraient par devenir mortels... Cette idée effraya soudainement Alex car s'il devenait mortel, il ne pourrait sûrement plus être avec Willie. On pourrait le trouver dramatique, mais une chose était sûre, un monde où il ne pouvait pas être avec Willie lui semblait impossible désormais. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui avouer, pensa Alex en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je t'ai...

\- Alex ! cria Julie en courant vers lui et Willie.

Alex sursauta presque. Il devait être habitué aux interruptions de ses amis mais il était tellement pris par le moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Julie arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en voyant Julie se tenir la jambe droite avec une grimace.

\- Je me suis fait piquer par une méduse, dit Julie grimaçant de douleur.

\- Sérieux ? répondit Alex en vérifiant la blessure à sa jambe.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait pisser sur une piqûre de méduse, remarqua Willie.

\- Hors de question ! Répondit Julie avec un air consterné, puis elle se mit à sourire quand elle remarqua le petit air moqueur de Willie.

Julie lui donna un léger coup sur son épaule en riant. Elle était devenue vite amie avec Willie depuis qu'elle s'était mise à le voir. C'était arrivé comme ça, un jour. Peut-être était-ce le fait que Willie était plus étroitement connecté à Alex ? Personne ne le savait, mais Julie avait été contente de pouvoir voir enfin le fameux Willie.

\- Mais Luke et Reggie n'ont rien fait ? demanda Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux garçons étaient en train de plonger et battre l'eau de leurs mains. Ils avaient l'air d'imbéciles et Alex pensa qu'ils étaient chanceux que personne ne puisse les voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda Willie en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

\- Apparemment, ils essayent de retrouver la méduse qui m'a piqué pour se venger, répliqua Julie en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand je leur ai dit qu'une méduse m'avait piqué, ils se sont mis à paniquer et la seule idée qu'ils ont eu c'est ça.

Julie fit une grimace en regardant leurs deux amis continuer à fouiller l'eau à la recherche de la méduse.

\- Ils sont embarrassants, ajouta-t-elle. Enfin même si ça vient d'une bonne attention, ils sont totalement inutiles, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir...

Elle grimaça à nouveau de douleur en frottant sa jambe.

\- Ok, heu déjà ne frotte pas ta peau, commanda Alex. Il faut passer de l'eau de mer sur la brûlure et enlever le reste de filaments puis mettre une pommade ou genre de l'aloe Vera.

\- Woua, je savais bien que c'est à toi que je devais demander de l'aide !

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Willie impressionné.

\- Ça m'est déjà arrivé quand j'étais plus jeune et je me rappelle comment on m'avait soigné, répondit Alex en se frottant la nuque.

Il revoyait encore la scène. Il avait sept ans, ses parents l'avait emmené lui et sa petite sœur à la plage. Il se remémorait la sensation de brûlure et ses sanglots et sa mère qui lui avait embrassé la joue pour le réconforter. Une époque où sa mère le voyait encore comme son fils ou l'image qu'elle avait créé et voulu garder de lui, mais qui ne correspondait plus désormais à ses attentes. Pourtant il était resté le même, juste plus fier de qui il était et serait toujours. Même après la mort...  
Alex chassa se souvenir et prit la main de Julie.

\- Tu sembles déjà avoir ta jambe qui a bien pris l'eau de mer... Viens, on va à la pharmacie, lui dit-il.

Bien sûr, parfois sa famille lui manquait mais il avait créé une nouvelle famille qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était et qui l’aimait.

\- Je vais aller voir les gars, dit Willie. Il faut bien que quelqu'un les stoppe.

Il se mit à rire et Alex lui sourit.

\- On se retrouve plus tard et surveille les bien, ils sont incontrôlables, dit Alex avec un petit sourire.

\- Bien sûr !

Et Willie l'embrassa rapidement avant de courir vers la mer. Julie poussa un petit gloussement.

\- Trop mignon, dit-elle avant de ricaner.

\- T'es jalouse parce que nous au moins on s'embrasse, répliqua Alex moqueur.

\- Hé ! S'exclama Julie faussement outré. Et si j'ai pas envie de l'embrasser ? Luke est un idiot de toute façon !

\- Personne n'a parlé de Luke, mais ok...

Julie ouvrit la bouche de manière offensée, mais ne répondit rien. Ses joues commencèrent à prendre une jolie couleur rouge. Mais bien vite elle se rappela sa piqure de méduse et la brûlure se fit soudain plus intense. Alex resserra sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

\- Oui. Mais Alex ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu devrais peut être lâcher ma main parce que les gens commencent à me regarder bizarrement. J'ai l'impression de tenir la main à du vide.

\- Ce n'est pas une impression, répondit Alex dans un sourire.

Julie éclata de rire.

Willie tenait la main d'Alex pour l'aider à trouver son équilibre. Alex de son côté se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté à nouveau de faire du skateboard. Il aimait que Willie lui apprenne à faire du skate et il passait un bon moment, mais cette fois ci, il n'était pas concentré du tout. Il n'avait toujours rien dit à Willie et il se maudissait de ne pas y arriver. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de dire à son petit ami qu'il l'aimait ?

\- Tiens-toi à moi, lui dit Willie en tenant toujours sa main pour le stabiliser sur la planche.

Personne ne les voyait dans le skate parc, mais Alex se sentait gêné d'être si mauvais. Il essaya de lâcher Willie pour se débrouiller tout seul. Et bien qu'il ait fait tout son possible pour rester en équilibre, son corps se balança dangereusement et il finit par glisser. Alex tomba lourdement par terre, se rappelant la fois où Willie lui avait foncé dedans et l'avait étalé comme un pancake.

Willie se précipita pour l'aider à se relever avec un air désolé sur le visage.

\- Je dois vraiment être un mauvais professeur, dit-il en se massant la nuque de manière gêné.

\- Non pas du tout ! C'est pas toi, c'est moi répondit précipitamment Alex.

Willie laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

\- Tu es sur la bonne voie, dit-il. Et si ça peut te rassurer, j'étais vraiment nul quand j'ai commencé. Enfin, je dis pas que t'es nul, c'est juste que je...

\- J'ai compris, le coupa Alex en riant. Merci, Willie. Je veux dire, merci pour cette journée. J'aime toujours passer du temps avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Willie avec en grand sourire. Il rougit légèrement.

\- Bon, même si je passe plus de temps au sol que sur le skate, ajouta Alex de manière sarcastique.

Willie ricana et donna une légère tape sur l'épaule d'Alex.

\- Au moins on ne s'ennuie pas avec toi et je t'aime comme tu es, répondit Willie le plus naturellement du monde.

Alex faillit s’étrangler avec sa salive. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien entendu. Willie le regarda curieusement, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait pu dire d'étrange. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'Alex se retournait le cerveau à savoir si c'était le bon moment de dire ces simple trois mots à son petit ami, et celui-ci le lui disait comme ça sans prévenir ? Alex n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait même pas quoi lui répondre, alors il resta là sans bouger, son cerveau déconnecté et ses neurones en pause.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? finit par demander Alex lorsque les synapses de ses neurones avaient repris du service.

\- On ne s'ennuie pas avec toi ? répéta Willie sans savoir pourquoi Alex était si choqué.

\- Non, après ça !

Willie pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté avec un air songeur. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi Alex était tout à coup si agité, mais c'était Alex alors il ne se posa pas plus de questions.

\- Je t'aime comme tu es ? tenta Willie, toujours perdu.

L'entendre une deuxième fois donna à Alex la sensation de s'être pris deux claques. Il réalisa que depuis des jours, il avait été bête de ne pas avoir su dire la plus naturelle des choses. Quel idiot ! Pensa-t-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Willie.

Et juste comme ça, les mots étaient sortis et tout semblait être comme ça devait être. Willie était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait presque sentir son souffle. Alex glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux longs de son petit ami et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Willie lui sourit.

En fin de compte ce n’était pas si compliqué, les mots étaient juste restés au bout de ses lèvres pendant trop longtemps.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en commentaire !   
> Merci d'avoir lu et peut être à la prochaine pour une nouvelle fic ! :):)


End file.
